She didn't make it
by cityinrain
Summary: When Amanda is shot will Fin ever recover? Short one shot alternative to the episode where Amanda gets shot.


The blonde detective lay on the floor blood spooling around her she could hear the panic and feel the pain in her shoulder. The next thing she knew Olivia and nick had their guns drawn and Fin was pushing his jacket on to the shoulder. He lifted her, it hurt so much but she knew he was only trying to help. He lay her in the back of the car "stay with me manda!" He yelled "urgh" was all she could let out before blacking out. He carried her into the hospital and lay her in a gurney he kissed her forehead.

"I need to speak to someone regarding Amanda Rollins" a man holding his scrub hat said, Olivia stepped forward she had waited back while everyone else had gone to the scene "I'm here on her behalf" she said approaching the man, he guided her away from the public area she knew what was coming when he didn't just come out with it "sadly she too much blood lost and it hit an artery, I'm sorry to say she didn't make it" Olivia didn't know what to do, fin wasn't here she would have to tell everyone. "If you want to see her it can be arranged" the man said apologetically Olivia nodded "her partner will want to see her I think" she wasn't a body and would never be she would always be Amanda Rollins.

Olivia walked outside and dialled Cragen "she didn't make it" Olivia said holding back tears "I'm on my way" she heard.

A few hours later fin arrived at the hospital "so where's my girl?" He asked Olivia. Cragen looked him in the eyes "fin she didn't-" "no she has to have this is all my fault!" He cried "the surgeon said you can see her if you want" he nodded and walked away. He sat in his car and cried Olivia knocked in the window "let me in fin" he unlocked the door "it is all my fault! How am I going to live with myself?! She died because of me!" Olivia pulled him in "it's my your fault fin" he just cried Olivia had never seen him like this. "You's were close right?" She said trying cheer him up and remember Amanda "closer than you all thought" Olivia looked at him "she never moved out she moved more stuff in, I love her Olivia and now she's gone! I really truly love her Olivia" "you mean-" "yes we have been together ever since her sister left town" "aw fin I'm so sorry" as tried to comfort him.

After a few hours fin finally got up the courage to see Amanda. She lay so life less, her smiled gone, the sparkle in her eyes gone even her hair looked wrong. He approached Amanda and moved her hair off her face and set her fringe he kissed her lips the tears started flowing when he was met with cold not the normal warm lips he's used to kissing.

_I won't love again, she was it, she was the one. _

A week later they buried her fin took leave he couldn't deal with work.

As the years went on fin searched for someone who looked like Amanda, who acted like Amanda he needed someone to fill the void her death created. He saw a few athletic blondes on and off but none came close the athletic blondes picture he kept on his night stand.

It had been 10 years since the blondes death. He woke up "time to go see my girl" he smiled. He got up and got ready, he collected his flowers. Every Monday he visited her grave, every Monday he placed a writhe that read my love on her grave stone. He remembers having the conversation with Olivia in what they should do, do they burry her or cremate her? Open coffin or not? What was her favourite clothes? What did she want to be buried in?

He sat by her grave with his portable DVD player, he put in her copy of duck dynasty and watched an episode with her. When it finished he kissed her grave stone "see you next week I'll try and come by tomorrow when I'm off" he left. He knew it was a stupid routine but it kept him close to her.

Many Many more years passed. Fin eventually retired and was able to buy the plot next to hers. He was spending more and more time at her grave. Olivia was now frail but still made the trip every month to visit along with Cragen. Munch has passed away a year before hand and Amaro could never get over it and moved to DC to be with his wife but whenever he was in town he came to visit her. Fin wouldn't ever let her memory die.

When fin came to the grave the following Monday, DVD player in hand he stopped in his tracks. "Hello fin" an old blonde lady said "you never even came to the funeral leave!" He demands the blonde looked him in the eyes "she was my sister" "I'm surprised you're not dead yet!" He barked she left and he continued with his routine.

Olivia couldn't get in contact with fin that day so she headed up to the grave, fin didn't move when she came near him, she worried and hobbled faster. She hit him with her stick, he didn't move. She bent down and took his pulse but there was none. She knew losing Amanda was hard on him and eventually it would cost him his life.

The DVD still played.

Fin was buried with his picture of Amanda to the duck dynasty theme song. "He never got over his one true love Amanda Rollins."


End file.
